Vuoto Keronai
Vuoto Keronai is the spirit form of counterpart Draetus Keronai. The spirit is simply part of the aforementioned echidna's soul and so does not assign itself to any particular gender or species. However, as it happens to be part of a male echidna, it found it to be fitting to take the form of one as well. Neither did it associate itself with any name, the one it has now it only received from Italy the Mink due to it not acting much like its 'host' at all. Personality Vuoto has no distinct personality as such, due to being a blank state of sorts. Nor does it seem to have its own feelings, as it only states, describes and explains facts when necessary in order to help Draetus and his friends. Vuoto takes interest in other spirits, good or evil, as it views them as the same nonetheless. This reveals a semi-harrowing side to it, as it could equally be the exact same, helping out its host's accomplices, if it was on the 'evil' side. Abilities *Due to not being confined to a body, Vuoto possesses unparalleled strength and does not tire after straining itself for a long time. This also enables it to levitate, an ability which it seldom needs to use, and let it pass through solid objects, much like a ghost. Despite these abilities, it can be harmed quite severely with shadow weapons, or other devices of the spirit realm. It can also be negatively affected by spells and chants, and- its biggest weakness- Draetus taking damage. This is extensively shown in OC Area when Draetus was forced to fight Ravenous' illusions in the Factory, and has been recently featured in Seven Deadly Sins after Draetus got hit with glass shards. *Vuoto can also shapeshift, allowing it to take the form of a member of any Mobian species, be it male or female. *It can commit things to memory instantly, and has a seemingly unlimited level of knowledge. Appearances Vuoto has not appeared in many topics, having only appeared in OC Area and Seven Deadly Sins to date. * 'OC Area-' The spirit was first subtly mentioned by Draetus soon after he first met Italy in the forest, as the echidna explained that he could 'Move around outside of his body for a few minutes'. He did not specify exactly what he meant by that, which led Italy to become worried by the notion of what the result would be and refused to let Draetus show him. Vuoto made its first definitive appearance during the group's rescue mission, where the echidna brothers, along with Italy, Xena Voltaire and Feng the Red Panda attempted to infiltrate the abandoned factory to both stop the other's heinous acts and retrieve all the captives in the process, which included Alexis Miantra, Lucas Miantra and Venice the Hedgehog. It simply helped guide them safely through the minefield outside of the factory, during which Draetus deliberately made it appear on the surface instead of underground with them for Italy's sake. Afterwards, it helped to fight off many of Raven's images, yet strangely did not attempt to attack Iodine or Daemon. Whether this was due to the fact that he couldn't as they are both spirits or simply chose not to out of semi-respect is unknown. At the current point in the RP, it is residing within Draetus following Aya-Ka's encounter with Esteban. Despite the fact that Draetus had been hypnotised during that scene, Vuoto was fully aware of what was going on. However, it, too, eventually succumbed to Esteban's hypnosis powers- showing the downside of the spirit being conjoined with Draetus. It is limited by its counterpart's wellbeing, mental as well as physical. * 'Seven Deadly Sins-' Vuoto has featured in SDS after Draetus, after meeting Feng and Eclaire, joined the pair in rescuing the hybrid's parents from a mob of angry, violent Mobians who were under the influence of Wrath. Not able to fight on his own, he summoned Vuoto to help them out. The spirit's actions seem to be beneficial in the fight, if not slightly excessive... Category:Characters